Complications
by LightBlueSpartin343
Summary: G1: A young Jr Policebot, barley out of the pre academy, finds himself in a back room to an energon bar, with a bad processor ache, low fuel, and is covered in transfluids. Thus, an unexpected 'complication' comes into his life. yaoi. M for a REASON. EDIT


_My first attempt at a transformers fic, so be gentle. Kinda OOC prowl here. But he's OOC 'cause he's a little drunk, sooo, what ever_

_THOUSANDS OF THANKS FOR MY BETA! **MissCHSparkles, for editing the story, and writing the sex scene!**_

I do NOT own transformers, 'cause if I did… oh dear primus, there would be so much juicy, hot, sticky mech on mech ACTION!

Bold – Flashback

Astrosecond – 1 second

Cycle – 1 hour

Breem = 1 minute

Solar Cycle – 1 day

Deca-cycle – 2 weeks

Stellar Cycle – 1 year

Complications

Prologue/Chapter 1

I was awaked by a slight brush against my lips, the sound of a door slamming shut, then clicking in place. I jerked up and immediately wished I hadn't. My fuel tanks were stinging with the strange feeling of emptiness; low fuel. It churned again, as I felt the start of a massive processor ache.

I quickly reached a servo up to my helm, massaging the sharp red tips to my chevron. It usually calms my nerves down. I cycled in air through my vents, wondering why my alarm for class didn't go off. Is it the middle of the night?

I pinched the bridge of my nose, groaning in irritation. I laid down on my berth, being very careful not to hurt my door wings. When I was situated, I switched my optics to a lighter setting, so I could see better. I stared at the brown… crumbled looking ceiling…?

!… This… is not my room.

I quickly gathered my self control, sitting up straight, despite the pain. I then moved my legs, witch were under an oily stained cover that I don't recall staining. I hate disorder, and I haven't leaked since I was a sparkling, this can _not_ be my room.

Why am I here?

I stopped for an astrosecond, staring at the berth. Why do the sheets feel soaked? I slipped the covers off of my body, finding the result very surprising.

I gasped. What did I do last night? My cod piece was gone, and my interface equipment was exposed, spike and valve. I stared at my abdomen with a look of horror. I had transfluids smeared across in different directions, and all along my inner thighs.

My optics widened farther, if that's even possible, as the events of the night before came flooding back to me.

Flashback.

**It was a really long day and I required some charge. How I ended up in this bizarre place, I don't remember. The flashback didn't go back far enough.**

**There were lots of carousing mechs and femmes, dancing all to the thunderous music, played by the DJ. I was sitting at the booths next to the energon bar, watching as most of the others have there fun. I was really thinking about just leaving, when some mech I saw dancing with a red guy earlier, plopped down on the sit next to mine.**

**I glanced at him to see he stared at me with a ridiculous look in his optics. **

**"….."**

**"…Yes?" I asked and the Mech swallowed before saying.**

**"…What's somebody like ya', doin' in a place like 'is?" asked the mech. He looked to be about, on Cybrotronian standards, twenty-three or twenty-four. He obviously could handle his high grade. I could tell just by the way he stood, a little lop sided, but all in all, excellent for someone I saw with like eight empty cubes piled in font of him, one in each of his hands. And it was incredible that he wasn't purging his tanks out **_**now**_**.**

**I was this, 'somebody like you', because I had forgotten to take off my patrol unit badge, from training earlier that evening. It was part of my 'Jr. Law enforcement' uniform.**

**No one really told me, considering I'm not that big on the 'friends' list. I just figured it out. It hit me that I left it on when the bouncer didn't ask for my ID. I thought he would, especially since I'm pretty short. Well, I think I'm shorter than most Mechs my age. But they just let me waltz right on in. I decided to keep it on nonetheless, for safety.**

**I wasn't supposed to be at this place anyway; I know I'm too young to even have a shot cube. I think the drinking age is at least twenty years old, I'm not sure. The youngest people usually think I am, is twenty-two years old. Most get a real shock we I tell them I'm five years younger than that. Except the security guard didn't know I was that young, so. Why not?**

**"I don't know." I stated honestly. Why was I there? I really didn't remember. "I guess I'm here 'cause… I…"**

**"… It's okay. I completely understand! I don't know why I'm here ether!" He stared at me with a huge smile. He scooted closer to me, and rapped his arm around my shoulder. "Sooo, what's ya' name?"**

**"My… designation?"**

**"Mmhmm!"**

**"… P-Prowl."**

**"Hmm… Okay Prowl," He turned his head away from me, and started humming the music that was playing, while bobbing his head from side to side. **

**"You want to dance?"**

**I shot him an optics shattering glare, filled with disgust and humiliation, door wings up shaking in an offensive stance. Sort of like an organic rattlesnake.**

**"No, I do not want to **_**dance**_**… I will never **_**dance**_**. Never, **_**ever**_**." I . I hated dancing ever since I met my first partner. I loved him with all my Spark, but he took advantage of that love. He used it to completely humiliate me. I was one of the top ranked mechs in the pre academy, intelligent, cunning, quiet, and collected, so I don't know why he just hated. But I'm not going to get into all that whole shabang right now. He watched me curiously, as I struggled to stop the tears from discharging out my optics. I inhaled very quickly, not releasing the shuddered breath for a moment. He pulled me up onto his lap, holding his arms around me. **

**"I-…didn't think dancing would make you cry… I mean, why not just this once?""…Dancing's just not my thing, okay?""… Okay well… want another drink?**

**No I didn't want another drink! I was more overcharged than I should ever be already, why would I get another drink! "Um… Maybe."**

**He turned to me, showing his bright smile. I gazed back with my rare, once in a life time, smiles, thought it was a sad smile. Why did I just give him the privilege to see it? "You know Prowl, you have a beautiful smile." I grunted, instantly stopping."Oh what I do this time, Prowlie'?"I could help but giggle at the way he said that. **_**Prowlie**_**, though? **

**"That's… not what Shockwave said…""Well whoever this Shockwave guy is, he's got a lot of fried wires in his processor, 'cause Baby you're gorgeous."I blushed at the compliment. **

**"But Shockwave said… I was only good for p-practice… in the berth. You know, interface.""Well he's wrong. I think you would be good for enjoyment, not practice." he leaned in closer to my face and I could smell the high grade in his breath. "I think you would be good for **_**me**_**."**

**I stared at him stunned. Good for him?"How's about I show ya' what **_**I**_** would have done with ya'," I couldn't get a grip on the blush that continued to get darker. I looked away, fidgeting a little in my seat.**

**"Um… well… I presume, uh… I-""… I'll take that as a yes." **

**I was then picked up and carried to a shady looking hallway. I didn't even have time to protest as my lips were being sucked off of my face."Yo, you gonna pay fo' dis, right? Boy, I don't want M&M all up in my aft tonight!" The femme called. Hearing the familiar femme's voice, he stopped, and turned around to face her. She smirked at him giving him a wink. She glanced at me with a sudden look of surprise, making my face turn a darker pink. She appeared to have calmed down, and she smirked again.**

**"Who dis little sweetspark you den picked up dis time?"**

**"H-he didn't pick me up!"**

**"I' **_**looks**_** like it."**

**"Hey Snickers, leave my catch alone!" His **_**catch? Okaay.**_

**"Ha, Ha! Yeah alright, Honey … don't drench da place dis time! I have ta' clean that up!" **

**"All come on Snickers, you can trust me! I'll be good," He chuckled and razed a hand to rub my cheek. I quickly pulled his hand put her hands on her wide hips, "Aw'ite! What eva you say!" and took the drinks away, laughing loudly to herself. He looked down to me and smirked **

**"Looks like we're going to have to be careful not to get to messy."**

**Before I could register what he had just said, he dove in for another kiss. I pushed on his chest for release, but he easily waved my hands away. He greased his glossia against my lips, requesting entry. Not thinking, I moaned, I only succeeded in granting him more access to my hardly touched mouth.**

**I moaned, rubbing my legs together; I could feel an uncomfortable wetness running down my upper thighs. He picked a random room, throwing me onto the grimy berth inside. I landed on my door wings, howling at the unexpected burst of pain in my joints.**

**He unfastened his cod piece and stumbled over to me. I don't know why I didn't move or try to get to the door, but I didn't budge. I just stared, massaging my wing joints, he just glared hungrily. He leaned in, undoing all the latches on it. He slid off my foundation of seclusion, throwing it somewhere into the darkness of the room.**

**He pulled me into a tight embrace, one hand taking over my doorwing massage, his lips kissed up my open neck. He gathered some wires with his glossia, biting down on them hard enough for Energon to bleed out, and afterward sucked it. I moaned, as he repeated the action, over and over. Tilting my head, I gave him a small amount more of wires to rough up.**

**He trailed the massaging hand along my back, fingering the transformation seems, slowly making his way down. Laying his hand firm on my aft, he squeezed hard. He took one digit, and penetrated my moist valve. I cried out at the slightly painful surprise. I whimpered, arching my back struts, the pain. He was thrusting in and out in a slow tempo.**

**I shuddered, and grinded onto him as he added two more digits. I shot my helm backwards, crying out in hot, sticky, pleasure. I moaned and leaned into the kiss, starting to enjoy it.**

**My cycling got heavier and more uneven. He slid his digits out, one by one. I whined at the lose of pressure, and bucked me hips up towards him. "A little anxious are we?" He put a smirk on his face and shoved his cum covered digits into my mouth.**

**I stared cross eyed at the digits in my mouth, unsure of what to do. He drove in. twisting them around, making me taste myself. I got the hint, sucking and licking until I couldn't taste the bitter sweetness of 'me' anymore.**

**"You like that?"I whimpered in response."Hmm… Maybe you'd also like the real thing." My optics got wider, cheeks redder, when I realized what he meant.**

**He took his digits out of my mouth, and switched around our positions so that he was lying on his back, and I was in between his legs. This way, I could sure tell he was having as much, maybe more, fun as I was.**

**"…""Go 'head."I one-handedly griped the base his thick, hardened spike.**

**It seemed to swell right under my hand and for a moment, I hesitated. But then I looked back into his optics and saw him smiling gently at me. He nodded and then gently pressed the top of my head, encouraging me to lower it.**

**I did so, watching the trickle of cum already dribbling out of the swollen spike. I briefly wondered what he would taste like before finally lowering my head all the way and taking the top into my mouth.**

**He moaned as I started to carefully suck it, my hand gently squeezing the base. I started to take more of his Spike into my mouth as I started moving my hand up and down, squeezing firmly as I did so.**

"**Uh, uh, uh," he groaned in pleasure, I imagined him rearing up his head as the sensations overtook him.**

"**Oh, that's good…..ah, Prowler…"**

**I flushed again at the casual nickname, he made it sound as though we had known each other for quite a while and not just in the last cycle or so. But I pushed the thought away and continued to suck down hard on him.**

**My mouth was filled with a salty taste, as he started to produce steadily more cum but it was easy enough to swallow as I sucked. **

**I started to pump harder causing the Mech below me to start moaning even louder. Suddenly, he involuntarily thrust upwards but I let him, allowing more of his Spike to be engulfed by my mouth.**

"**Ah, ah, faster….uh damn it….faster,"**

**I did as he asked, sucking him even harder and pumping my hand at a faster speed. I felt him swell within my mouth and knew the end was close. And suddenly it came, he reared up into my mouth and let out a cry.**

"**Uh…AHhhhh!"**

**His spike gave a massive spasm and shot hot salty tasting cum into my mouth filling it right up, in fact I had trouble holding it all. He slid his Spike out my mouth with a groan of satisfaction as I swallowed the contents of his Spike.**

**He grinned lazily up at me.**

"**Hmmm, dat was good Prowlie, real good,"**

"**Uh, thanks," I said with a shrug, I didn't know what else to say.**

**He chuckled and reached up to lick the side of my mouth where a trickle of cum was. He licked his lips, his optics alive with lust.**

"**Now I think it's your turn for some pleasure,"**

**I couldn't help a small groan of want at the way he said, it was the way he looked at me, like he truly wanted me. Shockwave had always been so cold.**

**He shoved me back and suddenly was on top of me. I stared up at him, the drink catching up with me as everything started to swim a little. It seemed no time at all between him kissing me and suddenly thrusting into my valve.**

**I gasped at the feel of his rock solid Spike inside of me, it was stretching me wide open. He pinned me to the filthy berth and started thrusting in earnest, grunting at he did so. I moaned with pleasure, he was doing what I wanted with passion, no coldness at all.**

"**Oh, oh, Uh Ah,"**

"**Too fast fer ya?" he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss at my face, my neck, my lips.**

"**Nuh…..no,"**

"**Good," he purred and he started to go harder, faster.**

**My optics were starting to roll, waves of pleasure were shooting through my systems. Warning signals were starting to flash and I gasped out loud.**

**And then it all ended, he made a small noise and I screamed as he pumped right into me. And the world exploded into white.**

End of Flashback.

I blushed at the rather detailed memory… although I couldn't remember his face. A hand came up and touched sticky lips, but pulled back, having instantly remembered sucking on the mystery Mech's digits. Still sitting up, I pushed myself down to the edge of the berth.

I was getting hipped up over some guy. My optics shuttered off. I leaned back and turned my helm to the side. What's done is done, I need to just forget about it, and live my life.

I sat straight up, looking franticly around the room. I had to get to class, and I was still here! In a back interface room to an Energon bar! I got up out of the berth and scavenged for my cod piece. After searching for like, less than a minute, I saw it lying next to a filthy chair, that was in front of a smeared cracked up mirror.

I slid it on and latched the latches. I looked into the mirror, and saw that some of my paint was scratched off of my chest. I gasped and put my servo over were my spark is contained. I don't remember… We Spark merged? That means…

My door wings fluttered at the thought of a 'maybe' sparkling. I sighed and grazed over my door wings with the tip of my digits to try and calm them down. I don't feel anything 'fluttery' about it.

OOOOOOOOOOathour'scommentOOOOOOOOOOOO

Don't kill me… I like it when prowl is short, sooo… I made him short! And you can't do anything about it! Ha, Ha, HAAAA!

I WILL NEVER update this, unless someone gives me a sweet old review on how well I did for my first time X3


End file.
